Kyo and Tohru
by kyo's-secret-lover
Summary: Kyo and Tohru are together, but what does Yuki think of all this. Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Kyo and Tohru **

**"I think that they have a right to know"**

**"No they don't have to know"**

**"They're your family and besides we don't…they don't have to tell Akito."**

**"They still don't have to know"**

**"Well, you can't stop me from telling Momiji and Haru and Yuki and Shigure" Tohru said in a huff and she left Kyo standing in his room looking dumbstruck.**

**in case you can't tell, Kyo and Tohru are arguing about telling the rest of the Sohma family about their relationship.**

**Tohru has already told Hana-Jima and Uotani**

**The Meeting with Momiji and Haru**

**"So, you wanted to see me Tohru" said Haru as he entered Shigure's kitchen.**

**"Yes, but I would like to wait for Yuki and Momiji. If that's okay" Tohru said, standing at the counter and spreading out different kinds of Paki. **

**"TTTOOOHHHRRRUUU!" screamed Momiji from the front of the house.**

**"In here, Momiji" called Tohru.**

**"Hey Tohru! OH PAKI!" said Momiji, grabbing handfuls at a time.**

**"Slow down, runt. You'll hurt yourself" said Haru from the ice box.**

**"Okay, Haru!" called Momiji, still grabbing handfuls and shoving them in his mouth.**

**"Hey Tohru, Haru, Momiji" said Yuki walking into the kitchen and sitting down next to Momiji. **

**"Now that you are all here, I would like to tell you something" Tohru said slowly.**

**"Hold on, Tohru" said Haru coming to sit down. He smacked Momiji on the back of the head and said, "I said to slow down."**

**"Okay, Tohru, go ahead." Said Yuki, silencing the other two.**

**"Well, Kyo and I are…dating." Tohru said hurriedly. Yuki got up and left the room.**

**"What's wrong with Yuki?" Momiji asked Haru.**

**"I'll tell you later," Haru replied.**

**"I'll see you guys later," Tohru said and she got up and left for her room.**

**"What's wrong with Tohru?" Momiji asked Haru.**

**"I'll tell you what was wrong with Tohru when I tell you what was wrong with Yuki" Haru replied, standing up to leave.**

**"Okay," replied Momiji, grabbing more Paki.**

**Yuki and Kyo's Meeting **

**"You evil, conniving, little roach!" yelled Kyo**

**"Trying to kill another one, but you can't can you," Yuki said calmly. Kyo knew the calmness in his voice meant that Yuki was angry.**

**"What's wrong, Yuki?" Kyo asked.**

**"Nothing. Except for the fact that you broke the truce." Yuki said staring coldly into Kyo's eyes.**

**"What truce?" Kyo asked as the bug escaped.**

**"The truce that said that neither of us would date Tohru at risk of getting hurt," Yuki said still more coldly.**

**"What? Tohru won't hurt me," Kyo exclaimed surprised that Yuki would think that of Tohru.**

**"Not Tohru. Akito," and with that Yuki left, never to be seen again until later in the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kyo and Tohru part 2**

**"I can't believe that Yuki is gone," Tohru calmly said. She had screamed and fainted when she had first heard the news, but was calm now and wanted to know more about the reason he left. Momiji, Shigure, Haru, and Hatori were all around her. Kyo had called Hatori and Hatori had told Momiji and Haru both of whom had rushed over right away.**

**Haru told Momiji what was wrong with Yuki and Tohru when they got back to the main house.**

**"He's probably staying with someone right now, so don't worry, Tohru." Haru told her patting her hand gently.**

**"I'm just so worried about him," Tohru said on the verge of more tears.**

**"Well Kyo said that as soon as he got off the phone with me, he was going to go after Yuki," Hatori replied looking at Tohru curiously. No one had told him why Yuki had left and why Tohru was so worried about him. **

**"So why did all of this happen anyway?" Hatori asked, looking at Shigure. Knowing that he would give in sooner than later Shigure said hurriedly, "Kyo and Tohru are dating."**

**"So, why would that upset Yuki?" Hatori asked, this time looking at Tohru. Tohru looked back with a questioning look in her eyes.**

**"I think I can answer that," Haru said stepping forward and resting his hand on Tohru's shoulder in a comforting way.**

**"He came to see me the other day. He said that he wanted to talk about Tohru. He said that he was afraid that he was falling in love with Tohru and she didn't have the same feeling for him. He was afraid that she would say that she hated him and that she always had. He was afraid that Kyo would be her first and only choice between the two of them," Haru said looking sympathetically at Tohru's tear streaked face.**

**"Well God damn. His worst fears came true and it's all my fault," said Kyo standing in the doorway, wet and cold.**

**"Kyo!" Tohru screamed, and she leapt from the chair she was sitting in and ran to hug him. **

**POP**

**Kyo sat, transformed, on Tohru's lap.**

**"So, Kyo, where did Yuki go?" Hatori asked looking at him.**

**"He's at Shishou's house. Shishou said that Yuki would be staying with him for a few days and then he was going to stay with Ayame," Kyo said licking the water off of himself.**

**"I can't believe that Yuki's actually going to stay with Ayame. How strange is that?" Haru asked looking at Shigure as though he had something to do with it.**

**"Don't look at me like that. I didn't tell him to stay with Aya now did I?" Shigure asked trying his best to look innocent.**

**"You did tell him to go there, didn't you?" Hatori asked looking questioningly at him.**

**"OKAY, OKAY! He came to me after Tohru had told him about her and Kyo. He said that he had an urge to kill Kyo, seriously, for dating Tohru and then he asked me what he should do about it. I didn't tell him to go to Aya's house, I just told him that he should get away for a little bit," Shigure said.**

**Then Hatori's cell phone rings**

**"Hello. Yes, okay, I'll be right there," Hatori said into the phone. "I've got to go. Akito has heard about Yuki leaving your house, Shigure, and she wants to know why.She wants to see us all, that includes Kyo and Tohru, tomorrow morning for 'breakfast'" Hatori said looking worried.**

**"Well we all know what that means. She wants to question us and threaten Tohru," Momiji said in a sighing kind of voice. Everyone looked at him in a strange way, like they all thought he was crazy. "Well, it's true. That's what she always does. She never sees us all together, just separately."**

**"The kids got a point, but if we're done here I need to go check on Akito and it looks like you all need some rest," Hatori said, and he got up and left.**

**"You two can stay the night if you want," Shigure said to Haru and Momiji.**

**"YHEA!" Momiji yelled jumping up and down.**

**"Sure, why not," Haru said, with no enthusiasm in his voice. **

**"Can I sleep with Tohru?" Momiji asked Shigure.**

**"You would have to ask her," Shigure told him.**

**"Can I Tohru?" Momiji asked pleadingly.**

**"Sure you can, Momiji," Tohru said.**

**"And you, Haru, can stay in Yuki's room," Shigure said smiling slightly. **

**POP**

**Kyo stood, transformed and naked in front of them all. He grabbed a blanket from the couch and wrapped it around his waist. "Good-night, Tohru," he said and kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back and they all went to bed. Shigure in his room, Kyo in his room, Haru in Yuki's room, and Tohru and Momiji in Tohru's room. **


End file.
